1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape transport system employing a tape loop buffer between a tape driving mechanism and the tape storage reels, and more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus for loading the tape into and unloading the tape from the buffer units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape transport systems are presently employed in a large number of varying applications, including high performance digital magnetic tape systems operating in conjunction with modern high-speed data processing equipment.
In such systems, it has become common to use tape buffering devices to provide for intermediate storage of tape sections sufficient to allow for temporary speed differences between the slower acting high inertia reels and the quick acting tape drive mechanism. A more preferred form of a tape buffering device comprises a tape section looped within a vacuum column.
One of the problems found in use of these vacuum column tape drives, is the audio noise produced by the magnetic tape when it is loaded into the vacuum columns. In the normal operation of the machine when the load command is given, vacuum begins to build-up in the columns and the tape is drawn into the vacuum columns. The one rushing air flowing past the tape will cause considerable tape vibration back and forth in the mouth of the columns, to produce a very annoying loud high-pitched squealing or screeching.
Another disadvantage of many tape transport systems in this area is the absence of a simplified unload feature which allows an operator to easily unload the tape without any manual direct manipulation of the reels or tape.